Wish You Were Here
by JayGrrl
Summary: Kind of an Alt universe story, with a new chick that enters Spike's life, and a love blossoms. One of the new chars is based on my kinda sorta boyfriend, or supposed to. Prolly later a lemon, but in consideration of people reading this, another story wi
1. Wish You Were Here

Legend: Happens in "Real Time" unless noted, kind of blurred in chapter one since its all past (parentheses) mean a seperate scene, a vision if you will. [[double brackets]] is the dream like sequences. [single bracket] thoughts to self. I might get rid of the symbols if I figure out what the problem is transferring it from my floppy disk to the fanfiction.net site.  
  
"Promise you'll come back..." a female voice of a silhouette whispers.  
  
(A vision of a fighter passing through Saturn's gate.)  
  
"I promise," a male voice responds and sooths quietly "I love you."  
  
(The fighter slows at the end of the gate with a flight behind.)  
  
"I wish I could go," the female voice chuckles softly, "I'm qualified enough."  
  
(The fighter rushed, overview and flashed to a silhouetted man holding a woman.)  
  
"Major," the man seemed to mock her title briefly and soothes her again. "You haven't been in active duty for over a year, ever since we got married." The woman's shadow looked down at the words.  
  
(Flight in formation, heading towards Titan, the leading craft glanced over; a rudimentary hawk is painted on the side. The vision rolls from top of aircrafts to the bottom, the flight zipping ahead as focus is back on the couple.)  
  
Then the man lifted her head to his and spoke again, "I can't risk losing you or our child."  
  
"Silver..." the woman spoke as another vision came.  
  
(Fighter entering the atmosphere of Titan, the natural gas lakes glittered below; the flight's leading craft revealed the man in the cockpit: Caucasian, with wisps of hair out of his helmet, focusing in on a pendent with a claddagh symbol and his name "Hawk" on his jumpsuit. The flight, with others, turn in massive formation diving towards the moon surface.)  
  
Silver's voice speaks over the vision, "I might lose you..." and back to the shadows, "I won't die on you, I promise..." They kiss...  
  
(The leading fighter appeared again in midbattle, a few shots are fired, the entire flight dropping like flies. The "hawk" craft is scorched but is intact, dodging enemy fire.)  
  
The couple broke and the woman's back still in shadow, only her long raven hair in the breeze. Silver stepped back, in full light: slightly overgrown blonde hair, big blue eyes, fair complexion, boyish features, and in a basic jumpsuit devoid of all decoration except dog tags, a patch labeled "Hawk", and a pendent with a claddagh symbol.  
  
(The hawk fighter dodges fire, and maneuvers a few enemy planes into the lakes, but one is keeping on its tail.)  
  
"Lt. Hawk, Sir! We don't want to miss the fun, do we?" a redheaded teenager smiled.  
  
"Be right there, Airman Hutchenson, "Silver smiled, gave the woman another quick kiss, and started toward an aircraft with a hawk freshly drawn on the side.  
  
(The fighter appeared on Titan as its pursuer fired and smoke rose from the back and started a slow descent.)  
  
"Lt. Hawk!" she said with authority, Silver turned and saluted.  
  
"Major..." Silver waited as the woman sighed.  
  
"I love you," the woman smiled and hardened again, "Don't get killed, Lt. Hawk." she saluted him off. "Have fun." Silver flashed a boyish smile as he proceeded to his aircraft, throwing on his helmet.  
  
(The fighter plunged toward the surface of the moon, the pilot inside desperately getting ready to eject, grabs something off the panel and ejects.)  
  
The woman waved as Silver closed the cockpit and adjusted her picture on the panel, then started away.  
  
(Airman Hutchenson shouted "Silver!". The fighter crashed into the surface. Hutchenson's fighter burst into flames soon after.)  
  
[[Silver's face appeared, "I love you," his voice echoed as a doctor appeared.  
  
"Mrs. Hawk? I'm sorry..."; the fighter in flames; the doctor's cold voice "...You've had a miscarriage."  
  
"Lt. Silver Hawk, flight commander of the 245 division is still missing... presumed dead... among the casualties... Senior Airman Adam Hutchenson." a news broadcast flickered on the screen.  
  
Fuzzy distorted screenshot of Titan as another newscaster continues, "Lt. Hawk, commended in various missions at an early age... reported as one of the last to fall...".  
  
"War on Titan, Complete Slaughter?" a newspaper headline flashed by.  
  
Words and images swirl together.  
  
"...Miscarriage..."  
  
"Many have asked...."  
  
"I love you..."  
  
"How could this have happened?"  
  
"I promise..."  
  
"Slaughter?"  
  
"Presumed dead," Silver's face with his boyish smile glowed and faded.  
  
"Major..."  
  
Crying, mixed with Silver's voice, "I can't risk anything happening to you..." A woman kneels by a tombstone, placing flowers near it, the letters blurred into focus 'Brandon Ray Hawk'. "Or our child." A coyote howled in the distance. "I'm sorry," the cold voice again.  
  
Silver's battered body crawls along the ground, muttering and holding something in one hand, crumpled.  
  
An alien creature flies over Silver, a hawk-like cry fills his head. He turns over and looks up toward the alien hawk, closing his eyes, mumbling as his hand drops the crumpled picture. "I'm sorry...", an unknown voice, Silver's heart is heard... and it is... slowing down... to... a... stop--- ]]  
  
"Silver!" the woman gasped awake, in sweat and still in darkness, she looks around. Shaking, she pulls her knees to her chest, her hair is now short, and the only other feature shown, is her eyes focused just right to reveal her purple eyes. Tears well up in the unique eyes, they close, and she cries herself back to sleep.  
  
Flute music plays in the background and increases as the scene fades.  
  
*Lost Session: Wish You Were Here* 


	2. Wait, we didn't buy friut lately

A billow of smoke came pouring out of the kitchen, Jet heard Ein bark and Ed giggle.  
  
"Spike tried to cook again, didn't he?" Jet spoke blindly to Ed or Ein.  
  
"Affirmative, Captian Jet-Person!" Ed bounced out of the kitchen area. splashing jet, sopping wet, and carrying a toy boat.  
  
Ein ran out behind her, shaking off his wet fur, Ed went on all fours and did the same and ran past Jet, making propeller noise. Jet proceeded in and almost tripped over Ein.  
  
"Dammit, Ein!" Jet heard Ein whine in pain, adding more to the stress of Spike possibly destroying the kitchen unit.  
  
"Let's check it out, boy." Jet turned on the fan and examined the area. There was water all over, it was leaking out of the sink.  
  
Jet sighed and reluctantly looked at the stove, it looked fine, except in a sauce pan, Jet found the source of the smoke. He turned off the stove and peered inside, a black goop bubbled up. Jet winced and glanced at Ein. "It looks like some sort of casserole..."  
  
"It's chicken soup." Spike sauntered to the stove and to a look at his handywork.  
  
Jet rolled his eyes, "And how do you burn chicken soup?"  
  
"I fell asleep." Spike grabbed an apple from a bowl and walked off, shining the apple to eat.  
  
Jet forrowed his eyebrows for a second [wait...we don't have...]"Spike! That apple..." *CRUNCH!* "Is wax!" Spike clenched through his teeth, a spit is heard "I kind of figured that out already!" Spike swore and threw the apple against the wall.  
  
Jet sighed, "He's grumpy when he's hungry, isn't he?" Jet took the saucepan and tried to dump the contents, when unsuccessful, he placed the pan near Ein.  
  
The corgi looked up confused, [And what makes you think I'd want eat that?], Ein got up abruptly and left. 


	3. Hopalong Cassidy, Azure is blue right?

"All that we know about is one, is that she wears an azure cape and lives on the moon Europa." Jet looked over a document about the newest bounty.  
  
"Isn't Europa a little broad?" Spike frustratedly sighed.  
  
"The colony-city of Aurora," Jet said with a smirk, "Approximately in her late twenties and worth a pretty penny, 5 million woolongs..."  
  
[This is gonna be a while] Spike thought then lit a cigarette, taking a slow drag.  
  
Jet gave a short look and began again "This bounty report is a little outdated, ever since she went into hiding there, she changed her appearance, and her real name isn't known, last check she went by a false one, Marianna Houseman, this has of course changed. The Aurora police force helped with most of her concealment, keeping out most bounty hunters. Only a couple have made it through to 'see' her, hence the cape, but never caught a glimpse her face, her hood large enough to sheild her identity. She's a humanitarian, some call her a sweetheart, and among her protectors and pursuers, she's known as Hopalong Cassidy..." Spike gave a small smile with that name. His eyes glazed over as he spaced out, gathering the facts. Jet saw this and got aggravated. "Spike!"  
  
"Hmm?" Spike looked up and caught Jet's sour gaze. "They take the Old West theme to the extreme, don't they?" Spike then gets up and walks away smiling evilly. [That probably pissed him off.]  
  
[Europa, one of the newest colonies, rich place... azure cape... that's blue... Hopalong Cassidy, hehe... Aurora...]Spike thought over the facts. He started the Swordfish and got ready to take off, when he heard Jet.  
  
"Wait, Spike!" Jet ran to the ship, [can't be that important] Spike paused and listened anyway. "She's a sword combat expert..." [And I'm an expert with a Jericho...] Spike took off with that thought and Jet mumbled, "Not to mention a poison expert..." 


	4. Spacial Musings

_When the silver hawk cries who is there to comfort him?  
When the lone coyote dies who will mourn his death?  
The same star that shines on them  
She will be the saving grace of both._

Spike found the trip harder than usual. This was the longest he went without food in a long time. It wasn't so bad when it was just him and Jet, even with Ein, it wasn't so bad. Hell, even with the brat there was enough to eat. But that... woman...It was a wonder they haven't all starved to death. To think he had found Faye desirable at one point.

For the breifest of moments, he was drawn to her looks and arrogance that rivaled his own. The desire he felt, was destroyed the moment she opened her mouth. Her selfish behaviour and rude manner turned him off completely.

In truth, he liked his women fiesty and longed to meet an equal, one that could overtake him in a battle situation. Though he had his opinions about women and flirted with many, it always came back to thoughts of ... her...He even had to will himself not to even speak her name. It was best to try to forget her, for her own sake. He caused Julia much more greif than he was worth and he tried many times to move on, but found himself wanting her of more endearing qualities: her soft commanding voice when she comforted him, her kindness, and inner strength.

He missed her, everything about her; her hair, bright yet sad eyes, her feather-like touches, leaving the skin tingling as if it had been teased. His thoughts wandered and he shook himself free of them. Times like this, he wished he could have the patience for books, to have something else to think about. These long trips through the gate were ardious enough... but in the end Spike always ended up thinking way too much.


End file.
